1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type display device and an operation assistance method using the projection type display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known is a vehicle head-up display (HUD) device that uses, as a screen, a combiner arranged on a windshield or near the front of a windshield of a vehicle such as an automobile, a streetcar, a heavy machine, an aircraft, and a watercraft operated by a human being and projects projection light to the screen to display an image (refer to JP2014-234088A, JP2014-144693A, JP2013-137355A, JP2010-064633A, JP2005-343343A, and JP2005-297810A).
According to this HUD, a user can visually recognize the image, which is displayed on the windshield or the like by the projection light projected from the HUD, in an overlaid manner on a front scene on the windshield side.
JP2014-234088A discloses a HUD that, in the case of an occurrence of abnormality such as interposition or mechanical interference in the combiner, senses and reports the abnormality to a crew.
JP2014-144693A discloses a technology that, when an operator operates an electronic device such as a car navigation or an audio device with a finger during operation, detects the motion of the finger with a sensor and displays, on a meter display unit in an instrument panel, information displayed thus far on a HUD, thereby preventing erroneous operation of the electronic device by the operator.
JP2013-137355A discloses a HUD that includes two projection units displaying the same alert image in an overlaid manner and, in the case of a failure of one projection unit, complements display with the other normally operating projection unit.
JP2010-064633A discloses a HUD that, in the case of detection of abnormality in a signal that drives a pixel of a display device, turns off a light source of the display device, thereby not allowing an operator to visually recognize an erroneous display image.
JP2005-343343A discloses a vehicle display device that includes a HUD having a self-diagnostic function and a separate liquid crystal display unit from the HUD and, when the HUD is unavailable, displays the unavailability on the liquid crystal display unit.
JP2005-297810A discloses a vehicle display system that includes a plurality of information display means including a HUD and displays information on the optimal information display means according to the type, the importance, and the like of the information.